User blog:Wattz2000/The Wattz Review Edition XII:Professor Layton and the Lost Grimoire (Part 2)
Time for the second part of Professor Layton and the Lost Grimoire. If you haven't read the first part, go here. If you have, I hope you enjoy reading my fan-fiction. Here's..part two! Part 2 Chapter 1:Schrader Awaits As the two heroes ride into the nightly lit London, they notice some of the strange shadows creeping about. Upon reaching their first turn, Luke begins to fret that something might of happened to Flora and the good doctor. Layton disbelieves some that awful could happen and then gasps at the bright sight ahead. Luke quips that it can't be anything good, at least not for them. Layton makes a sharp turn, however giant pillars raise from the streets of London. Layton and Luke realize the danger that has been set before them. With the horrific sky and dangerous roads, Layton felt he was the target of something greater than he expected. With a firm grip of the steering wheel, he told Luke to watch his surroundings and hold on tight. He drives into the winding streets hoping to make it to the hospital. Along the way, Luke sees many people fleeing the town. He tells Layton of what is going on with these people as well as all the destruction that is being created. Layton tells him that there is hope for London, so long as see Andrew about the ancient book known as the Lost Grimoire. Luke still asks the professor why exactly he is need of Andrew's help. Layton explains to him that there isn't time to talk as they have just got to the parking complex for the near-by hospital. The two run inside, hoping to see Dr. Schrader and Flora. Once inside, the two ask the receptionist to help see their way into the room of Dr. Andrew Schrader. The receptionist responds, saying that "Visiting hours were over 5 hours ago". Layton realizes this, but then asks her why she's so gloom. Her attitude seems to leave an offset personality. The young women tells him that she can't think of the answer to this puzzle. Layton goes and asks her what it is and tries to help with it... Puzzle Number 002! 27 boxes, shaped and sized the same, are stacked up in a pattern of a 3x3x3 cube. If I want to reach the middle box on the lowest level, what's the smallest number boxes must I move? Layton thinks for a moment and builds a quick diagram in his head. While Layton begins pacing around the room, Luke notices a strange man sitting down, holding a pitch-black suitcase. The man, wearing a dark trenchcoat and sun glasses, makes a quick snicker and begins to slightly glare at Layton, as if he was awaiting his deduction. Layton thinks for a moment and says his famous phrase: "Consider this puzzle solved!". Luke wonders what his answer is. He thought in his head what the answer was and begins to think 5 boxes must be moved. Layton walks up and says that in order to get to the middle box, you have to first move the boxes around it. However, no one said you couldn't move the lowest box to move those above it. By moving the lowest box, along with those above it, in a row that hits the center, you have an opening. Then move the exact center box with the one atop it to enter the lower middle box. Heretofore, your answer is...two! The receptionist thanks Layton for his work and then allows the two to visit Dr. Schrader. Luke then asks Layton if the visiting hours were over a few hours ago, where's Flora. Layton begins to ponder the same thing, but he tells Luke that if Schrader is here, Flora should be near-by. Andrew has a way of being sneaky with everything. Upon entering the good doctor's room, Layton tells Luke to watch out for anything suspicious. Luke nods his head, and begins looking for anything that could mean trouble, but doesn't see anything. Layton opens the door and greets Dr. Schrader. The doctor waves his hand and says hello to both of them. Then Layton asks him where Flora has gone to. Schrader explains that she went off...somewhere. Schrader can't seem to remember where she went off to, and then Luke notices a note of the wall. He reads what it says... To be continued.